


Compare/Contrast

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Jedi Poe AU [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Ben Solo is not yet Kylo Ren, Dark Side Ben Solo, Gen, Jedi Consular Poe Dameron, Jedi Poe, Jedi Poe Dameron, POV Ben Solo, POV Poe, POV Poe Dameron, Role Reversal, Snoke raises Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Two blades, and two people who built them.





	Compare/Contrast

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sword/Blade
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 

The crystal he got was not what he expected, admittedly. Even putting it together, Poe has to admit that he expected to get a blue crystal, not a green one. But he likes the green one. It's very vivid, and after the blade is finished and he ignites it, he has to admit that he feels noble, truly noble -- like a Jedi, actually. The glow illuminates his face, and he's grinning all the while.

"You put it together very well," Master Skywalker says. "You're going to go far, Poe. I know you will."

Poe's still grinning on the way back to his room all the while. He's got his own lightsaber now. He can be like Master Skywalker, he can fight bad guys and take names.

  
***

Even as Ben ignites the blade, it gives off a wavering sort of light; it's very much an amateur build, and yet, Ben knows, it's solid enough. The Supreme Leader watches, a sort of curious tilt to his head that reminds Ben of a particularly curious kath hound. Then he says, "It is adequate."

"Thank you, Supreme Leader."

"You have progressed," the Supreme Leader says. "Every day I could not be prouder of you. I have never seen an apprentice with such ability, such promise...before you."

Ben basks in the praise. The Supreme Leader is, as always, wise, and to have done something that would make him indeed worthy of praise...that is an accomplishment indeed. The Supreme Leader is like his father, his teacher -- guiding him to be the man he was born to be.

"Keep your lightsaber close to you," says the Leader. "It is your life. Your very self. To lose it would be deadly."

"I know, Supreme Leader."

"The lightsaber is one of the most honored traditions of the Dark Side," says the Supreme Leader. "It is not just your weapon, but a symbol of what you stand for, what you fight for. To wield a lightsaber requires practice and training; it is not to be taken lightly. To perfect it takes the utmost commitment."

"I understand."

"Good. Tomorrow, your training continues." And Ben swears that his Leader's eyes twinkle in the dark even as he says those words.

Ben looks forward to it.

 


End file.
